Addicted to Ferret DracoHermione
by Sono-the-cat
Summary: Draco meets Hermione in a coffee shop when untold secrets are discovered about his lover 'Pansy. He is left heart broken.The pieces are put back when both work together to take revenge upon their newest enemies. Based on the movie 'Addicted to love'
1. Trains & Sweaty, squishy muggles

**Warnings: **This story might contain rude words so if you're sensitive towards those kind of 'words' please look for a different story. If not, go ahead and read your buttocks off.

**A/N: **Dear readers, first of all, thanks for choosing to read this story, yeah...thanks. Anyways, I decided to give Pansy a bit of brains except for the 'mother' part you might read later on. I'd rather not let her wonder of in lala land...(Draco land more like it) and make her a slutty whore or whatever you might expect. If you despise Pansy and want her to be a ferretbrained slut and rather not read this story, then don't. Anywho I hope you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer:** Who else owns Harry Potter besides J.K Rolling? Exactly, no one. In other words, J.K.R owns Harry Potter I don't own any part of her creation.

Pansy twirled around in Draco's arms, "Draco, I love you darling, but I have to go, I have to go see my mother." Draco sighed, "Why can't I come with you?" His finger tips hooked around hers.

"If you love me you will let me go. Anyways, you need to take care of the house. Now I must go, otherwise I'll be late. Good bye Draco." Draco watched as his lover left the door. She was leaving to see her mother in a totally different area. A muggle area. The house elves could take care of the house, why did he have to?

"Exactly!" He blurted out loudly. "I'll just go there tomorrow with the muggle train and the house elves could take care of it."

How he adored Pansy. He couldn't live without seeing her beautiful face. Draco packed his trunk the next morning and set of to find the muggle train that was heading to Kensington. Excited was all he was. A muggle town. He knew he shouldn't be excited for such a place, but he couldn't help himself thinking about it. Draco took along with him thankfully, Pansy's extra ticket she left.

The train was not that long of a journey. The muggles have always amazed him, all squished up in the train, sweaty and all. Ok so he wasn't amazed about sweaty, squished muggles, but he had to admit, it was sort of an adventure for him.

Stepping out of the train, Draco dusted his cloak and walked up a couple of stairs. He paused on one last step when realization swooped over and smacked him on the head. Why would Pansy's mother live in a muggle area?

"Move you arse." A muggle bumped him on the shoulders. Draco sneered. How uncivilized, he thought. Back to the point, Draco had met Pansy's mother of course. Why couldn't he have seen it before? She would never live in a…a muggle place. In fact, she didn't live in one before! Draco was probably too dazzled in her eyes to notice she had lied to him.

He got up that last step and sighed deeply. Maybe she had lied to him for good reasons, he thought positively. Forget about going back home being all alone with smelly house elves, he could go see her. Better yet, he could explore the muggle world. Oh how father would put the Cruciatus curse on him if he had said that aloud.

Draco walked on the streets as happy as-oh great, he didn't even know where Pansy was staying at. So his very big smile, was not so big anymore. What was he to do? He had to go find a place first. The worst part of it all was he hadn't any muggle money. Love, it doesn't let you think straight. He stood near a street lamp, clinging on to it like a magnet. From there, he could see a lovely, warm coffee shop. His tummy began to rumble. He sadly looked down at his Dragon hide boots. Something was stuck to the bottom of it. There was a strange looking piece of paper. He tugged it out from his boots and studied it. It was orangey whitish and it had a picture of a lady wearing a crown. Written beside her said the words 'TEN Pounds'.

Pounds, pounds, pounds. He had heard that word before. Then it came to him. Muggle money. The orangey paper was muggle money. Just his luck, he thought happily, walking up to the coffee shop.

As he entered, the ringing of the bell from the door, rung. He closed his eyes and smelt the wonderful coffee and cakes.

"May I help you sir?" said a young waitress. Draco sat himself down and looked around happily. He seemed out of place, but at least he was delighted.

"Yes um, I would like to have coffee and," Draco squinted his eyes to see the name of the cake above the counter, "A slice of cheese cake." The waitress took down his order and walked away. Whiles waiting, Draco played around with the flyers on the table when some extremely rude person sat in his table.

"Draco Malfoy?" the person questioned. Draco glanced up, ready to give a glare when he realized who it was. Hermione Granger, the barbaric haired girl in Hogwarts. She hadn't changed much since seventh year. Alright, to be fair he couldn't see under the table, but the same face was plastered on that smartarse head of hers.

"Granger…" Draco spoke flatly. "Not surprised to see you here." Ok so he was lying, he was surprised. He just didn't want to seem like he was.

"Well I certainly am. What brings you to such a place?" said the baffled Granger.

"If you must know, I'm here to see my girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. The girl that you used to despise, along with me. Now, please go away. I'd rather not share the same air right now." Draco answered dully.

"P-pansy? You're here to see Pansy?" Hermione stuttered anxiously. "You can't see her. It's best not too." Draco raised his right eyebrow, "And why not, may I ask?"

"You'll just be heart broken, Malfoy." Hermione sighed, "Go back home." Granger obviously knew something he didn't. What was going on?

"No. Where does she live?" Draco asked, determined to get the answer straight out of her. "Answer me Granger. This is my business. She is my girlfriend you know."

Hermione bit her lip. A few tears slipped out of the edges of her eyes, "She…she lives with her boyfriend Harry Potter."


	2. Painful betrayel

**Warnings: **This story might contain rude words so if you're sensitive towards those kind of 'words' please look for a different story. If not, go ahead and read your buttocks off.

**A/N: **Dear readers. Ahhh off to the next chapter are you? Well I hope you like it. Just to let you know. Hermione stays in an apartment, a building and opposite her building, quite close by, is Harry's apartment. So you can see everything basically, if he decides not to draw the curtains shut. Oh yes and cheese cake will come back in the story. It is dedicated to my friend Natalie (Nats). Even though she won't read it because she hates Harry Potter, though her brother's best friend is Stan (Victor Krum) Amazing init?

**Disclaimer:** Who else owns Harry Potter besides J.K Rolling? Exactly, no one. In other words, J.K.R owns Harry Potter I don't own any part of her creation.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Granger, please. I'm a very busy man and do not have time to view your excellent acting skills." Draco spat at Hermione, "And next time, use something more realistic. Potter and Pansy hah give me a break." He had no time for such nonsense. Why the sudden outburst Granger? He thought. Surely someone as smart as her could have done something more appropriate then that. Hermione furrowed her brows at him.

"Here's your coffee and cheese cake sir." The waitress put down his meal on the table.

"About time too!" he yelled angrily. The waitress was somewhat taken aback by his sudden change of mood and apologized instantly. Hermione gaped at Draco, "You didn't have to take it out on her!"

"_You didn't have to take it out on her_," Draco mimicked in a high pitched voice, "I wasn't mad for nothing you fool. It took 10 minutes for some shitty piece of cake and coffee." He shook his head. "Now will you please go and play with your little friends." He shooed her with his hands, waiting for her to move away.

"Ugh Draco this is not the magical world where things come by the snap of a finger. And no, I will not leave because we have an important matter to discus here." Hermione slammed her fist on the table, slightly startling Draco. He put back the pepper shaker that tipped over, "The 'matter' meaning….?"

"The MATTER meaning my ex boyfriend who used me for boredom and your girlfriend, running off with him. Would you please wake up and smell the shit." Hermione clenched the fork on the table. Draco snorted and sipped his coffee. "I am being serious Malfoy! Please believe me!" _Jesus Christ Granger I shall never walk in a coffee shop again before checking if your bushy head is around._

"It's impossible Granger. Pansy loves me." He replied proudly. Hermione rolled her eyes, "You think so?" Draco smiled and nodded, "I know so."

Pansy loved him. She wouldn't betray him for some scar-head-I-shall-kill-Voldemort-and-live. Wait, the war was over, the Dark Lord is dead and Pothead's alive. Granger's right, he needed to wake up and smell the shit.

Hermione sighed, putting her head in her hands, "Would you rather I show you? Then would you believe what I'm trying telling you?" The problem with Draco is he believes what he wants to believe and no one could change that without proof.

He put on his classy look and adjusted his cloak, "I'd like to see you try."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This place is a mess Granger," Draco walked through what he thought was once her apartment, now practically a junk yard. "It's worse then your hair. And I thought nothing could beat it. I stand corrected."

Draco shook his right foot as a second paper got stuck to it, though it wasn't colorful, it was blank and worthless. Just like Granger, he thought. "Bloody hell. I swear papers are attracted to my right shoe."

Hermione giggled, "That's because you've got gum stuck underneath it." Draco scowled. He took the paper and used it to scrap of the left over gum. "Mind if I throw this on the floor since it's already…'paperfied'?" A new word for Granger, how bout that.

He gazed around the apartment, "I always thought you were a neat freak. Looks like I am defiantly wrong."

"This place isn't mine you dumbass. It's just an empty room. Crookshanks always hides out here and I'm trying to find her." Hermione groaned out of frustration. "Crookshanks! Come out now, I'm tired of coming here after work and searching for your orange arse."

Draco folded his arms, "So you mean I came all the way up here for your bloody cat? You said we were going to your apartment and then you call me a dumbass." _What a waste of time, she probably can't prove to me that Harry and Pansy or off shagging in his apartment. _

Something purred and rubbed across Draco's legs. He looked down and saw the orange fur-ball and picked it up. "Granger, I think I found furry troll." He passed over the cat to Hermione who let out a sigh of relief.

Draco glared at her, "Do you have a cat door on your apartment door or something? Or are you silly enough to let the window open." Hermione bit her lip and nodded. So dear Granger isn't smart enough to close her own window, Draco laughed to himself, "Can we please get on with it. I really need to see Pansy. I miss her." He missed her smell, her laugh, her smile…he could go on forever on a list if he had enough paper stuck on his right shoe.

Hermione's beamy look faded, "Are you sure you want to see them?" It was starting to scare Draco. What if it was real? What if Pansy did ditch him?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This here, is my apartment." Hermione raised her hands like some sort of priest, "Lovely isn't it." Draco couldn't agree more. Who knew such a small place could look so cozy? It felt better than Malfoy Manor. Everything was clean, you could almost smell 'clean'. She also had a big bookshelf filled with all kinds of stuff.

Draco ran his fingers across the spine of the books and came upon many romantic books, each had either a rose, or hearts printed on it. The sun shone through the curtains and Hermione struggled to shut the window she left open. Draco ran to help and pressed against her fingers as they both shut it. Hermione snatched her hand away and flushed pink.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Draco took her hand. Hermione shook her head and put down her hand, "No." she squeaked in a small voice.

"Harry darling, your back." A voice from somewhere murmured.

"Who was that?" Draco asked. "Where's Potter?"

"It's a baby monitor Malfoy. It's like extendable ears, but the muggle sort. There's one I hid in Harry's apartment when I thought he was cheating on me, over there. I was correct as you can see." She pointed out the window to the building quite closed to them. There stood Pansy and Harry, lips on lips. Hands roaming to all sorts of places. Draco gaped at the sight and blinked a couple of times making sure he was not dreaming. The sight was plentiful for his eyes and he looked shamefully away. How could his Pansy leave him for Potter.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N: **Well there you go, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Bad/Good Reviews both welcome. Any mistakes please tell me, and if you don't understand anything, tell me aswell. Thanks.


	3. Bad memories and soggy cereal

**Warnings: **This story might contain rude words so if you're sensitive towards those kind of 'words' please look for a different story. If not, go ahead and read your buttocks off.

**A/N: **Dear readers, if you are reading the 3rd chapter, I can honestly say I'm glad to see you. Ok enough with Pirates of the Caribbean lol. Sorry I just had to, couldn't resist. Will Turner or woteva his face is, Orlando thingy mabob is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo gorgeous! I drooled when he gets whipped. Damn it. Right, my story…lol got a bit carried away.

I hope you enjoy this short and very terrible chapter I have written in a short amount of time, but I do hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Who else owns Harry Potter besides J.K Rolling? Exactly, no one. In other words, J.K.R owns Harry Potter I don't own any part of her creation.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Last time:

Draco gaped at the site and blinked a couple of times making sure he was not dreaming. The site was plentiful for his eyes and he looked shamefully away. How could his Pansy leave him for Potter.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco felt like he swallowed a huge rock. It was, without a doubt, real. He slowly walked away from the window and sat down on the living room couch. Potter always had to ruin his life. Harry Potter was famous, best seeker and now he had his girl right in his arms.

Hermione closed the rest of the curtains so the view was blocked from their sight, "Malfoy, I'm really sorry." She said shortly. Draco didn't look up, instead he replied, "I'll wait for her to dump Potter. She'll come back to me, I'm sure of it."

"I could help you there. I've got plans for tomorrow. We could make Harry look like he's cheating on her." Hermione paused for an answer, "How does that sound?"

Draco stood up, "I'm going to bed Granger. Do you have a room I could use?" Hermione glared. He wanted to stay here? In _her_ house? But then she thought about giving him a break, since his girlfriend ran off with Harry.

"On the left," She pointed the way, "Next to the bathroom." Hermione couldn't believe herself. She actually felt sorry for him. She walked up to the fridge and took out a bottle of water remembering how she felt when she walked into his house to find Harry and Pansy in the bed making love, when she ran down sobbing like taps. Hollow was what she was. Then again, it was hollow throughout her life, with or without Harry. Was this how Draco felt at this very moment? Hollow, just like someone had ripped open his mouth and stuck a shovel in, trying to dig out his very own heart.

Hermione opened the door to the guest room where Draco slept soundly. She knew she shouldn't invade into the room whiles someone was sleeping, but she couldn't resist. Hermione sat on the bed and watched him grunt and furrow his brows, then relax his features.

She lay on the pillow and kept watching. Not long later, she fell asleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The rays of light danced around their faces as the sun rose. Draco groaned, Merlin something was tickling his face, something…something hairy. He got up and opened his eyes to see Granger lying beside him, her hands spread out on his bare chest and her hair taking up the whole side of the bed. His eyes widened as her legs moved under the covers and over his thighs.

"Granger!" He shouted, "What are you doing my bed?" This only made Hermione smile and hug Draco closer. Her soft pink lips were touching his neck and her breath made some strange sensation run through his body.

"GRANGER!" he yelled louder. Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Slowly coming to focus, she screamed in his ear.

"You just about broke my ear drums Granger. Also, many thanks to you for getting your disgusting hands off me. Why are you here anyways? Putting your legs in places I rather you not. I'm not wearing anything, you…you-" Draco couldn't think of the word at the moment as she stared innocently at him.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly and thinking hard for an excuse, "I feel asleep here because…because I um, I was just thinking of what we had planned for today and um I was tired then…um then..." _Then_ was when she'd finally found a good excuse, "Gosh Malfoy, can't a woman just lay in he favorite bed. This is my room you know? You went to the wrong one." So maybe it wasn't the best excuse, but hopefully Draco would buy it.

Draco let out a sigh. He couldn't think sensibly in the morning so he thought Granger's answer was justified enough, "Sheesh, for a second there I thought you were just perverted and wanted to touch my handsome body...well you did so…just get out of my bed will you? My brain's not switched on." Hermione threw the covers of herself and came to a great shock of cold air from the air-conditioning.

"Get up for breakfast. Come on, today's a big day you know." She ruffled his hair. _Ooo how soft and fluffy_ she thought, _I always wanted to see what his hair felt like. _

"Don't do thaaaaaaaaat." He whined. Just then FOOD was on his mind right now, "What are we having?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco looked down at his bowl of cereal and frowned, "This is what you call breakfast? No eggs no toast no nothing? Just crap and milk?" He stared at her as the cereal slowly turned soggy.

"It's either cereal, or," She said sarcastically excited, "Nothing!"

"Yeesh no wonder your breasts are small." Draco smirked at her reaction to those words. She threw her spoon back in the bowl letting the milk splatter everywhere.

"You think eggs and toast will make them any bigger?" She spat, "Why do you even look at my chest?" Yeah, Draco was stuck on that question. Why the hell did he look at her chest?

"I'm going down for breakfast." He quickly stated and opened the door, but Hermione beat him to it.

"Oh no you don't! You don't have any money. GO BACK AND EAT YOUR CEREAL!" Hermione's finger pointed directly at the bowl. Draco obeyed immediately and ate his cereal like a good boy.

"Worse then my mother." Muttered Draco.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N: **You can count on me for updates if your interested that is… I hope you liked this chapter even though I know it was terribly soggy with cereal. Any spelling mistakes, I also apologize for, otherwise I shall go feed my gorgeous chicken (lucky). And my goldfish from Samiie (Ptail). Lol ok so I don't have non of em pets, I'm hyper so please review, it makes me extremely happy, you don't noe how much 1 review could do to me. Thank you for reading this ridiculous paragraph.


	4. Granny attacks

**Warnings: **This story might contain rude words so if you're sensitive towards those kind of 'words' please look for a different story. If not, go ahead and read your buttocks off.

**A/N: **Dear readers, um hope you like this chapter :D that's it yeah… uhuh :D

**Disclaimer:** Who else owns Harry Potter besides J.K Rolling? Exactly, no one. In other words, J.K.R owns Harry Potter I don't own any part of her creation.

* * *

Hermione dragged Draco like a rag doll down the stairs. Granger had some plan up her sleeve and this better work, thought Draco. If she was useless at making fried eggs, she might as well be useless right now. Her brain was deteriorating. He noticed since she left the window open, falling asleep on his bed, not being able to cook a proper breakfast and now dragging him down the stairs to God knows where.

Crossing the many roads, they eventually arrived to where Granger's plan would start. This place was no place for a Malfoy to wander at. Maybe if he were alone, but not here where people would stare at him.

"A women's panty shop? You've got to be kidding me." Draco suppressed a gasp, "I am absolutely not setting one foot in that shop. I do not wish to associate myself with such foolish things." He folded his arms stubbornly. Hermione merely smirked at him and once again, grabbed him, dragging the poor ferret inside.

Within a few minutes Draco ended up with flimsy material on top of his head which looked suspiciously like a load of strings and apparently happen to be thongs. (A/N: Evilicous helped me with this sentence as I was stuck on whether it was a pair of thongs or whatever. Anyways, she suddenly gave me a great sentence instead :D ain't she brill?)

"And I want this one as well." Hermione handed Draco another thong, just dropping it on top of his head as he refused to hold any. "Ooo this one looks pretty. Don't you think?" Draco sneered and rolled his eyes.

"I think that's enough Granger." Draco grabbed the many panties in her hand and put them back on the shelf. "What are you planning to do with them?" Hermione shook her head. Was it not obvious enough for him? She wondered.

"We are going to stuff them around Harry's house, that's what!" Answered the deeply enthusiastic Hermione. "Therefore Pansy shall find them and Potty gets flushed." Draco chuckled lightly as Hermione took the bunch of panties off Draco's head and put them on the counter to pay for them.

* * *

So both Granger and Malfoy sat helplessly at home wondering how they might be able to break in to Harry's apartment.

"Can't we use the _Alo_-" Began Draco, but Hermione cut him off, "No Malfoy, you know the Ministry of Magic wouldn't appreciate us barging in with magic in some Muggle's apartment." Cried Hermione impatiently.

"It isn't a Muggle's apartment Miss I-know-everything-so-shut-up. It's the apartment of boy-who-lived!" Draco said annoyed. "A bit noticeable, no?"

"But still! It is a Muggle area. Even in the magical community, it is certainly not allowed." Hermione answered back, "Clearly you could get caught in no time."

"We could try my old key which I had to his apartment when they leave the house…might work-" Hermione added when the door bell rang. "Who is it?" Hermione questioned.

"Ah don't be silly Hermione dear, it's me your dear old granny of course." Answered a voice.

"Oh Grandma!" Hermione cried opening the door for the old thing. Draco looked slightly confused. Did the old hag really have to come visit Hermione, now at this time? Hermione's granny staggered towards Draco.

"This must be Harry. The boy you were always talking about." The granny squeezed his cheek, "Handsome I must say."

"Actually I'm D-," Draco paused and looked at Hermione who kept on shaking her head hysterically, "Yeah I'm Harry. Nice to meet you." He had to be Harry Potter for the day, thought Draco, how exciting.

Hermione's grandmother beamed at him, "The name's Rose. Well, what'd you say we go out for a couple of sandwiches eh?" Draco's head felt as if it had fell flat from a 10 story building. Sorry, but he did not want to go have sandwiches with an old hag, yet Hermione seemed to go along with having a little tea party at this time of day.

* * *

They all sat inside the cold, dull restaurant. It looked like it was almost deserted except for the old couple sitting at the far corner. Rose seemed to force Hermione to sit next to Draco as she left her hand bag on the seat beside her. Eventually and reluctantly, Hermione sat by him.

After ordering plates of sandwiches and teas, Rose took out what appeared to be an old fashioned camera.

"How about we take some pictures?" said Rose eagerly, "Come on Harry, give her a kiss will you?" Draco's eyes widened and glanced at Hermione who was chewing her lip nervously.

"Granny really, I think we should do this later." Suggested Hermione.

"Nonsense. We've got plenty of time for nothing so why not take some pictures." Rose grinned. "Go on." Her eyes were already looking through the camera lenses. "Don't be shy."

Hermione's eyes said _Do something… _and so Draco moved a few inches closer and kissed her lightly on the cheek. _Click Flash _

Rose put her camera down, "On the lips silly." Draco laughed when Hermione started to giggle uncontrollably. _Click Flash _Then Hermione felt warm comforting lips on her own. _Click _Draco removed his lips from her.

"Damn this old camera, there was no flash. Afraid you'll have to do it again." Said Rose. Hermione gazed at Draco as he kept coming closer, once again she felt his lips. This time it felt stronger and sent millions of tingles down her spin.

_FLASH_

* * *

A/N: How'd you like this chapter? Nice Granny eh? Making em kiss and all lol. :D hope you liked. Please review, makes me happy :D :O 


End file.
